1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to prosthetic devices and more particularly, to an elastomechanical sphincter for implantation in a patient to overcome the problem of incontinence.
2. Background of the Invention
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,107 there is described an Intestinal Control Valve which can be surgically implanted without invading the intestine itself. While the valve disclosed is primarily designed to achieve continence within the distal intestine of a patient, it could also be used in a smaller version to close off the urethra.
In my later filed copending patent application Ser. No. 435,761 entitled Prosthetic Sphincter, there is disclosed an improved closure device in the form of an artificial sphincter wherein there is no need for any type of electrical drive motor. Rather, a flexible force-applying means is utilized to actuate the device from a remote location.
In my more recent copending patent application Ser. No. 552,107 entitled Mechanical Prosthetic Sphincter, there is shown a further closure device which can occlude and articulate the distal intestine, the urethra, or other such lumen, where no electrical power at all is necessary but rather the device is wholly mechanically operated. In this respect, a flexible force-applying means is used so that the actuating component can be located at an accessible position relative to the sphincter occlusion element itself.
Along the line of the aforementioned constructions, it is also desirable to provide an improvement in the construction of a prosthetic sphincter capable of articulating and occluding a lumen, such as the urethra, utilizing a decreased number of components than has been thought necessary heretofore.